


Down with the Snuggles

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny), TheLoveSlug



Series: That's a Lot of Tentacles [2]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoveSlug/pseuds/TheLoveSlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about tentacle-monster boyfriends is (aside from <i>truly</i> singular sex) that snuggling becomes a major thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down with the Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> We strike again! Because a fandom can never have enough tentacle!fic. Except, you know, when it does p:

The thing about tentacle-monster boyfriends is (aside from _truly_ singular sex) that snuggling becomes a major thing. Bathtub snuggling, no less.

Butters is _down_ with the snuggling.

“ _M_ mh,” he smiled sleepily, running his fingers down Harry’s side. The black skin is smooth, like... wet silk. It’s a feeling Butters can’t really put a description to, just that it’s _different_. Nice. Butters likes it—he likes it a _lot_ , actually.

He drags his fingers up the darkness and in the corners of his mind, there’s a deep, rumbled purr, like a car engine.

Or a lion. A _happy_ lion.

Butters grinned. “You like that?”

/ _Yesssss_ /

A tentacle curled its way around Butter’s thighs when he rubbed a thumb under Harry’s jaw. Not scratched or with nail; the skin was soft and vulnerable, like his own. Butters moved in slow circles, pressing the pad in where he figured the jugular would be.

Harry tilted his head and closed his eyes, pressing his face more into Butters’ palm to nuzzle. A soft sigh and then tentacles moved to take a snug hold around Butters waist; to clutch at his forearm gently. Harry tugged, but only slightly.

Quietly mumbling, Butters wriggled closer, bumping his nose against a wet cheek.

And then, _attack of the tentacles_ , a shifting black mass of grabby limbs before absolute _stillness_.

For a moment, Butters forgot to breathe.

For a moment.

“Harry—“

He was shushed by a loud purr and fingers carding through his hair, untangling wet strands and—and _massaging_.

Chiropractors were _so_ overrated.

“Oh... that’s _nice_ ,” no, it was. Like, really, really nice. It was like, hairdresser-shampooing-your-hair nice.

Mm, _nice_.

Harry’s eyes did a curvy-thing—maybe he was smiling, Butters couldn’t tell beyond the purring—wait, _octopuses_ —did that mean Harry’s mouth was underneath his—?

A tentacle pressed into Butters spine, working on a knot that had been there since _forever_ , and, yeah, mouth was— _nevermind_.

“ _Nhhhwwmmm_ ,” Butters stretched out, back popping and shoulders rolling and just _so good_. “That’s _awesome_.”

/ _So glad you approve_ / Harry murmured, sounding just as satisfied as Butters felt.

Definitely smiling, there was no doubt about it now.

“Mm _hm_ , you get five stars,” he hugged one of the tentacles closer, because _really_ , who needs teddy bears when you have a Harry?

With a mind-trembling, rip-roar purr of delight, Harry tightly hugged him back.


End file.
